What Might Have Been
by Ultrahotpink
Summary: Imagine that Anne had accepted Roy’s Proposal.
1. Default Chapter

Description : Imagine that Anne had accepted Roy's Proposal.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of the Anne of green gables characters, nor will I ever, No matter how hard I wish!!  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yes Royal Gardner, I will Marry you." Anne replied to Roy's question.  
  
" You will oh I'm the happiest man alive Anne! Oh I can't wait to tell my sisters and Mother. Oh Mother will be ecstatic. Oh Anne, darling, what kind of ring would you like?"  
  
" Anything but diamonds. Diamonds have never held any real appeal to me since I found out that they weren't the lovely purple I imagined them to be." Anne Lamented.  
  
" You are a very strange girl. But I love you just for you. Quirks and all. All right I will choose a wonderful ring for you darling Anne." Roy Exclaimed. This was the one of the happiest days of his life. Anne. She was his Anne now.  
  
" Roy I must be getting back.," Anne stammered nervously. " The girls will be wondering where I am and Phil must be crazy wondering what's happened here."  
  
" All right. Anne would you mind terrible if I gave you a kiss good bye?"  
  
" Roy, I don't know if it would be proper. I mean we are, after all in public. You may hug me though Roy I think that that would be acceptable." Roy and Anne embraced. Anne pulled away.  
  
" Should I walk you home Anne?"  
  
" No thank you Roy. I'll be fine. Besides if you show up at Patty's Place you may never leave. The girls will surely bombard you with questions."  
  
" Yes I suppose that your right. I will drop by tomorrow. That should give sufficient time for the gossip to die down."  
  
" I guess you don't know my friends as well as you think you do. But Yes, do drop by tomorrow. Good night Roy." Anne gave a small smile towards Roy's direction, and turned to walk away.  
  
" Good night Anne Dearest." Roy replied. Anne didn't go home directly though she lingered in the park a while longer. She thought about things past, present, and things yet to come. She thought of her life before Green Gables. Her friends. But one annoying thought kept making it's way between all of her other thoughts. Gilbert. She couldn't possibly have feelings for Gilbert Blythe. Could she? No it was impossible. She was in Love with Roy. But why then did she still think of him?  
  
" No" Anne thought. "I Love Roy, Not Gilbert. There can never be anything between us. Besides even I do have feelings for Gilbert it's too late. Gilbert Loves Christine. They're Getting Married. Just as Roy and I are getting married, That should destroy everything about my feeling, however small they may be for Gilbert. Yes I do not have feelings for him. I do not have feelings for him." Anne repeated this to herself as she walked back to Patty's Place. When Anne Arrived back at the house she was attacked by an Eager Phil.  
  
" Oh Anne you simply must tell me everything! Was the proposal terribly romantic? Did he get down on one knee? Did he kiss you? Did you accept? Oh Anne you must tell me! I'm dying of suspense." Phil said as she fell over on the sofa dramatically.  
  
Anne laughed at Phil. " Get up you goose and I'll tell you everything. Yes he did propose to me and it was wonderful and romantic. No he did not get down on one knee though. But I did Accept!"  
  
" Oh Anne that's so wonderful I'm so glad for you! But what about kissing. Did he kiss you?" Phil gushed.  
  
" No Phil, he did not kiss me. He asked and I told him that it would not be proper."  
  
" Oh Anne you're no fun. This is the 1880's for heaven's sake. It's perfectly all right to kiss a man that you've just got engaged with, as long as the kiss isn't to passionate."  
  
" Well he didn't kiss me. And I don't intend to let him kiss me until our wedding day."  
  
" Oh Anne you are terrible. But I suppose Roy won't mind. He really loves you Anne and I bet he'd wait forever for you if you asked him to."  
  
" Yes well it won't be forever just until our wedding day. Any how Phil I'm tired I think I'll just crawl into bed. I tell the other girls in the morning what happened."  
  
" Oh Anne," Phil thought to herself. " I wonder if you'll realize what a mistake you're making before it's too late." 


	2. Chapter 2

No flames Everyone I promise It will get better!!  
  
I disclaim !!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Roy did stop by Patty's place the next day at exactly 1:30 in the afternoon. He was greeted by the girls ecstatically at the door. Except Phil who kept herself distanced from Roy.  
  
" Oh Roy," said Pricilla. " We're so pleased that you and our Anne-girl are engaged to be Married.!"  
  
" Yes it's wonderful," Agreed Stella "I hope you and Anne will be very Happy together."  
  
" Yes." Replied Roy. " I'm sure we will be. Now where is my Darling Anne?"  
  
" She went out for a walk. She was very restless all morning so I sent her out for some fresh air." Voiced Phillipa. I believe that the fresh air will do her some good."  
  
" Well I hope she will not be very long. My mother and sisters are all dying to see Anne. When I told Dorothy I was engaged to Anne she was so happy she started to cry. She can't wait to call Anne sister. Aline and Mother were also very happy, of course but Dorothy was the happiest one out of them all!  
  
Just then Aunt Jamesina came into the room.  
  
" Oh Auntie come look who it is. "  
  
" Why hello young man. I heard the news. I wish you both the best of happiness. Are you to have an long engagement?"  
  
" I was actually rather hoping that Anne and I could Marry before the summer is out." Roy replied  
  
" So soon. Why that would only give her a few months to plan the wedding, and buy her trousseau. It is simply unthinkable."  
  
"Oh Auntie, I'm sure Anne will be able to manage something." Stella replied  
  
" Anne will have a lovely trousseau," said Roy. " I'll see to that. Now I think I shall go and find Anne. We wouldn't want my Fiancée to catch a chill, now would we. "  
  
" Oh no Roy," said Phil a little to eagerly. "Stay and chat with us a while. It's frightfully dull here and I'm sure that Anne will be back very soon."  
  
" Well alright. I'm sure you're right Anne does generally have a good head on her shoulders."  
  
" There Anne," Phil thought. "That should buy Gilbert some time with you to try to get you to see reason." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story thus far. Keep em coming!!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters. They're the creation of the wonderfully talented L.M Montgomery.  
  
Anne had been wandering around the park for minutes but to her it had seemed like an eternity. A thousand and one thoughts racing through her head. " God I'm so confused ," Anne said aloud.  
  
" Well at least I'm not the only one," A voice echoed hers. Anne turned around slowly recognizing the voice that for quite some time left her breathless.  
  
" Gilbert," Anne barely made out. " How are you? You know I really am dreadfully naughty I should go back to the house and pack for home. And Phil of course must be wondering what's taking so long." Anne stammered and began to walk away but Gilbert caught her hand before she could slip away.  
  
" Please Anne, don't go," Gilbert said.  
  
" Gilbert please let go of my hand."  
  
" Not until you agree to stay and listen and hear out what I have to say to you."  
  
" I most certainly will not bargain with you. Now please let go of my hand," Anne said trying to sound confident. But Gilbert just held her hand tighter.  
  
" Anne look I know that there's nothing I can say or do to make you love me. All I want to know is do you truly love him Anne. Tell me you do Anne, and I will never speak of this again!" There was a short pause before Anne was able to regain her hand and turn her back towards him.  
  
" This is absurd. I don't have to answer any such thing to you. It is none of you business." Anne replied  
  
" It is my business, when your actions make, or break my future happiness. Your avoiding my question Anne. If you did love him. You would have said it right away." Anne only then did turn around.  
  
" Yes of course I love him. He's my fiancée I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if I didn't love him." Anne said still avoiding eye contact, knowing that it might not be completely the truth.  
  
" Anne," Gilbert uttered as he now clasped both her hands and pulled her close. " Tell me you love him! Look me in the eyes and tell me that you love him, and not me, and I will leave you alone!  
  
" Gilbert please. Don't do this." Anne cried  
  
" Tell me!"  
  
" It's not as simple as all that Gil. You can't just come here and accost me, and just assume that you know what I'm feeling. How did you know I was here anyway? I mean the only person who knew that I was here was Phil because she suggested it." Anne trailed off. " She's the one who told you about the engagement."  
  
" Listen Anne don't blame Phil. I'm glad she told me."  
  
" Well I'm not. How dare she interfere with my affairs. I have to go." Anne snatched her hands away and ran off in the direction of Patty's Place. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters. They're the creation of the wonderfully talented L.M Montgomery.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
***************************  
  
When Anne got back to Patty's Place she was immediately greeted by Roy. " Anne, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to be back if ever." Roy joked. "I am sorry for staying away for so long. Something just caught me by surprise. That's all. But I'm here now." "Well I've got my carriage outside waiting dear. Shall we go?" Roy said "Oh Roy I'm not sure that it would be the best time for me today. I've got so much packing to do and I simply cannot put it off any longer." Anne said searching for a reason to stay in by herself and sulk. Her meeting with Gilbert had left her in a less than pleasant mood. " Alright darling. If you must pack for home right now then I'll head back to the house to explain to mother that you won't be joining us for tea." " Thank you Roy. I knew you would understand." Anne brushed past Roy and all the rest of the group, and up the stairs to her little blue room. No sooner had Anne settled into her own little window seat, there was a knock on the door. " Anne it's Phil. Is everything alright?" Phil spoke loudly through the door. "Go away Phil. I want to be alone." Anne yelled back. " How was your walk?" Phil asked cautiously through the door, hoping that it went well but by the looks of things it looked as though her plans hadn't exactly worked out for the better. " I think you know how my walk went." Anne stated back accusingly  
  
" Anne can I come in?"  
  
" Go away!"  
  
" I can't. Anne look If you're mad at me I'm sorry. I ran into Gilbert in this morning. It just slipped out. He begged me to arrange a meeting. How could I say no? No matter how much you would like to ignore how he feels about you, I couldn't. I'm sorry.  
  
" Please I just need to be alone."  
  
" Alright honey. If you need me just call." With that statement, Phil walked quietly away from the door.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story thus far. Keep em coming!! I live for reviews! LOL. Also Thanks to everyone for your patience. I was and, well lets face it I am still suffering from a wicked case of writers block, but I am trying to overcome it the best I can and will have to ask for everyone to please be patient and also understand that I am in my last year of High School and have mad amounts of homework, I work and I like to go out and have fun with my friends. I'll try to be more consistent about getting chapters out but no promises. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters. They're the creation of the wonderfully talented L.M Montgomery.  
  
After the incident in the park. Anne felt that going back to Avonlea was completely out of the question. at least until she could figure out what to say if she were to ever run into Gilbert again. However coincidentally the next afternoon at tea with Roy and his family, another option presented itself.  
  
"So dearest Anne, I'm sure Royal has told you all about our planned trip to the summer house near Boston for the summer," Dorothy Gardner voiced to Anne. " We are leaving two weeks from now. It's lovely this time of year. Anne I have just had the most brilliant idea. You should accompany us to Boston to buy your trousseau. After all Boston does have the best selection. Mama will certainly not mind she adores you. Do say yes. I'm afraid I cannot take no for an answer."  
  
" I'm sure I couldn't afford a trousseau from Boston It must be frightfully expensive and I have only a little money saved up." Anne lamented.  
  
" Mama," Dorothy spoke in the direction of her mother. " Tell Anne she absolutely must come with us to the summer house."  
  
" Oh yes Mama that's an excellent idea. After all the girl is practically family." Aline spoke up. Then there was silence. They were waiting for their mother to speak.  
  
" Yes of course she should come. You will be a most welcome addition to our party" Mrs. Gardner took a pause to utter her next phrase. "Dear girl." Mrs. Gardner spoke in the direction of Anne though if Anne was not mistaken not directly at her.  
  
" All right I will go. But only for a week or two for I am dreadfully homesick and don't think I could bear being much longer from home."  
  
" Excellent," replied Roy most enthusiastically. " I shall write ahead and have another room prepared at our summer house."  
  
" Well now. I really must be getting back to the house. I have letters to write and a few chores to do before we leave."  
  
" Of course. I'll call for the carriage." Roy automatically spoke.  
  
"Oh no need. I would prefer to walk. There is just so much more that the senses can invoke when they are walking calmly along, verses when you are going at a much more rapid pace in a carriage."  
  
" Well then let me walk you out." Anne nodded to Roy's request cheerfully enough. Roy always being very much a gentleman opened the door for Anne.  
  
"I suppose that this is farewell for now dearest." Roy remarked somewhat sentimentally.  
  
" Yes I suppose it is. But we will see each other soon but not for a few days. I expect I'll be far to busy with packing and other such chores that we won't have time to see each other."  
  
"Anne. May I ask you something?"  
  
" Why of course Roy!" Anne said while readjusting a single strand of hair that had fallen out of place.  
  
" Well you see now that we are engaged I wonder, that is to say if you would allow me the pleasure of a kiss?"  
  
" A kiss?!" Anne replied and gulped in shock.  
  
"Well I know that you said no before, because we were in public. We are not in public anymore." Roy seemed to be increasingly nervous as he spoke. Anne herself was very nervous but for very different reasons."  
  
"But the servants.." Roy cut Anne off.  
  
" Are busy in the Kitchen." Roy moved toward Anne.  
  
"Your Mother and Sisters." Anne went on.  
  
" Gossiping among themselves." Roy Supplied.  
  
" Well I. All right. Close your eyes." Roy closed his eyes and made a slight tilt to his head. Anne had to think quickly but at last there came a resolution. Anne gave Roy a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
" Well." Anne began again "I really must be off. Give your Mother and Sisters my thanks for a lovely afternoon. I shall see you in a few days. Roy stood in shock as he watched Anne open and close the door quickly. Roy stood there still for a few more seconds.  
  
"Good bye dearest" Roy said to himself.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Well what did you all think of this chapter? I know that it has been a long while since I've posted but I was busy with Diploma exams and going to Clubs with friends ( I recently turned 18) and I've had one of the worst cases of writers block in the history of the world. But Anyway if you like it please review. If you don't like it then review anyway with constructive criticism. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The trip to Boston was what most people would call a success. She had become more aquatinted with her future mother and sisters in law. Boston had been exciting. She had been sailing. Took long walks. Toured the City. She came to the conclusion that she enjoyed herself immensely. She had acquired her trousseau although she hadn't paid for most of it on Roy's insistence. He was very determined that he should provide for his future wife should ever need. They had set the date for the wedding August 20th. The wedding would be in Avonlea, at the brides insistence But though her trip to Boston she could not forget the pleasures that awaited her at green gables. She was home now, much to her delight. She was pleased to see that nothing had really changed in Avonlea. With however the small exception of her dearest Diana who had given birth to a delicious baby boy. She couldn't imagine her life without Avonlea. It was home. One afternoon when she was at home alone Diana came to call on her.  
  
"Within a month you'll be an old married woman just like me."  
  
"Yes," Anne hesitated before she asked her next question. "Diana, May I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course you know that you can ask me anything Anne."  
  
"It is a delicate subject. Now that I'm going to be married in two weeks I was wondering if you had any advice."  
  
"Advice is that all. I'm sure that Marilla or Mrs. Lynde could give you house keeping tips."  
  
"It's not exactly house keeping I am wondering about." Anne paused and took a deep breath. "Mrs. Lynde explained the basics of marital relations to me but I can't help feeling that it wasn't very helpful."  
  
"I'm sure she tried to explain it to you in the manner way that it was your duty to your husband."  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"My mother gave me the same speech before my marriage to Fred. I can't say I found it very helpful either. My advice to you would be to follow your natural instincts."  
  
"I see." Anne replied. Diana of course had good intentions but Anne could not fool herself that what Diana had said was no help. Diana, thankfully changed the subject.  
  
"I confess I had another motive for coming to see you.."  
  
"And what might this sinister motive be?"  
  
" I came to get a peak at your trousseau."  
  
"Oh," Anne laughed. "A sinister motive indeed. I suppose that I would be able to consider allowing you to have a special preview of it." They laughed together as they walked up the stars to Anne's room where Diana was in awe of her trousseau. Diana left shortly after admiring Anne's trousseau. She had left the baby with her mother and had to get home to start dinner. Anne spent the rest of the night after dinner reading.  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N It's been a whole year today since I first posted this story and yet I've only got 6 chapters to show for that year. Sigh. There aren't enough hours in the day I think. However in honor of the one year anniversary of my story I am going to post another chapter also, and I promise the next one is the most exciting yet. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Before Anne knew it the date of the wedding was almost upon her. Just one day and She would be Mrs. Royal Gardner. How strange the prospect of marriage seemed to her. Anne quickly dismissed her fears as pre wedding jitters. Tomorrow they would be married and heading across the Atlantic for a wedding tour throughout Europe. Roy had told her that they absolutely had to go to Europe for their honeymoon. For Paris in the fall was not something to be missed. Anne agreed. She had always wanted to travel. After all what better way to do it than with your husband. At least that was what she had heard from her friends. She had decided not to have any bridesmaids. All of her friends were married, or about to be. It was the night before her wedding. It was past midnight already but Anne could not sleep. She could hear Mrs. Lynde snoring in the room across the hall from hers. She had also this tense feeling in the pit of her stomach so that every time she attempted to rest her head on the pillow her stomach would give another lurch and awaken her from almost dream land. So Anne had resigned trying to sleep and sat in a chair in her room embroidering a handkerchief in an attempt to forget about everything entirely. Anne was in the middle of rather a difficult cross stitch when she heard a small noise at her window. She was very startled by the noise. Thinking though however that it may well be her mind playing tricks on her she resumed her mundane task. Suddenly she heard the noise again. She knew that this time she was not dreaming it at all. Anne set her needle work aside and went to the window. Under her window was a person who made her heart race ever so slightly. She paused for a moment contemplating whether to open the window or not. After another tap on the window caused by what Anne had now seen was a pebble, she decided to open the window.  
  
"Anne," said the voice.  
  
"Gilbert," Anne spoke quietly enough so as not to wake others in the house but just loud enough for him to hear. For heavens sake what on earth are you doing underneath my bedroom window, especially at nearly one o'clock in the morning?"  
  
" I was walking down the lane and I saw the light on in your window and thought you might still be up."  
  
"It's the night before my wedding Gilbert. I need my rest." Anne pleaded. Gilbert appeared to ignore her.  
  
"Will you come out for a walk with me?" He spoke undeterred by her previous statement.  
  
"It's one o'clock in the morning! I can't possible go for a walk with you."  
  
" Of course you can."  
  
" I am not going walking with you."  
  
" Very well if you won't come out to me than I shall have to stand underneath your bedroom window and serenade you." Gilbert was bluffing but he hoped it would work. Anne thought he was very intoxicated.  
  
"Alright I'll come down. Just give me a few moments to get dressed and get a lantern." Anne moved quietly about while getting ready." Gilbert smiled for he knew that this was a victory if indeed only a small one. She was true to her word and only took a few minutes to go downstairs.  
  
"Gilbert you have to go. It's late and you should go to bed and sleep whatever you've had to drink off."  
  
" It's not the liqueur that makes me act this impulsive. I wanted to see you one last time."  
  
"Gilbert don't talk as though we'll never see each other again. Our paths will keep on crossing. And I want us to remain friends of course." Anne was very nervous.  
  
"Friends." Gilbert clasped her hand and pulled her behind a tree that shielded their image. He placed her against the tree trunk and leaned in to kiss her. Anne was surprised that Gilbert had kissed her, was kissing her. She could smell the liqueur on his breath. It was intoxicating. He broke his head from the kiss long enough to breath the words "I love you. You are the furthest thing in my mind from a friend at present." He once again pressed his lips on hers most urgently. It was the most passionate thing Anne had ever heard in her life, and indeed this was the most intimate thing that had ever happened to her. And here she was kissing Gilbert, who was not her fiancée. Anne immediately broke away at the remembrance of Roy.  
  
" No," she cried out. "We must not." She quickly corrected herself. "We cannot. I am engaged and this is my wedding day. This must not go any further." Anne let a tear run down her check to which Gilbert tenderly wiped away, as he gazed down into her lovely green eyes.  
  
"Marry me. " He whispered with his had still on her check I have nothing to offer but my undying love for you. But I know we would still be so happy."  
  
"I can't." she began to cry. "I made a promise and I have to honor that promise. Please you must not make this more difficult for me."  
  
" If I have made it difficult for you then that means that there is love for which you will not admit to even yourself."  
  
"Please leave me."  
  
"Not until you tell me what you feel for me."  
  
" I cannot. Please except that and leave me now. You may think that you are in love with me now, but I'm sure that with time you will realize that what you feel for me is not love."  
  
" It is. Love. I will never love another, and I feel very sure that you do not love Royal Gardner the way you love me."  
  
"Leave me" she said in a pleading whisper. "Go home, I'm begging you." Her face was streaming with tears. Gilbert was in agony to watch all the pain that Anne was in.  
  
" Are you sure you love him?"  
  
"Yes I love him." she said it was true she loved Roy in her way.  
  
"And there is nothing I can say that will make you change your mind?" Gilbert had a hopeful look in his eyes that almost made Anne breakdown again. She knew it must be done. She must break his heart so that he could get on with his life.  
  
"I'm sorry Gilbert." Anne said what she had to. Anne saw a tear slip down Gilbert's face. Just one before he released her and walked back down the lane silently. Anne sank against the tree and cried. She eventually was able to bring herself upstairs. Where she lay on her bed till she saw the faint glimmer of dawn on wallpaper. She rose to stand at her window to see the dawn. The dawn of her wedding day.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Not to worry this is not the end. Now I know what your thinking. What a stupid twit to make Anne choose Roy over Gilbert. But I promise I am going somewhere with this story line. I promise!!!! I will also try to write more frequently. Once again Please review!!! I simply adore reviews!!. Well not bad ones of course, but as long as the criticism is constructive then I am grateful for the review. But nice ones are best. Any way Happy One Year Anniversary. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Anne or her world. I just like to play in her world once in a while. I have no money I'm a college student so please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 8

Anne arose after the sun had been in the sky a few hours, and began to prepare herself for her wedding day. She dressed carefully in the morning light. It took her the better part of an hour to get her corset on perfectly but she didn't feel the need to disturb Marilla. By the time she had finished dressing it had taken her at least an hour and a half, two hours. She surveyed her appearance in the full length mirror critically. She certainly did not look her best, she thought to herself. There were dark circles under her eyes but she supposed, that people would think that she just had the jitters before her wedding day. Perfectly Natural for a bride. Her Gown was of course, lovely. Roy had insisted on only the best for his fiancée. She shrugged. It would only be a few more moments before Diana arrived to help her before the ceremony.

"I must put on a brave face for Diana." She thought aloud. "She mustn't think that anything is wrong for if she begins to suspect, and shows it I haven't a hope of making it thought this day." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Anne.

"It's only me," replied Diana. "Oh Anne you look so beautiful!" Why didn't you wait for me to help you dress? Oh well never mind. Here let me help you pin your veil on."

" Thank you. I am sure I would never be able to get it on straight myself." She tried to remain calm for Diana's benefit but she saw Diana give her a strange look in the mirror.

"Is anything the matter dearest?" Diana said while pinning on the veil. "You don't at all seem to be yourself."

"Pre wedding jitters I suppose," Anne said in a monotone voice.

"Well don't worry I'm sure that everything will go off without a hitch today. There was hardly a cloud in the sky as I drove the buggy here. At least I think it doesn't look like rain." Diana said cheerfully.

"I'm sure you are right. I wonder what time it is."

"It was around 10:00 when I arrived. Oh Anne don't fret. This day will be over soon and then you'll be on your way to Europe. England, France, Belgium. Oh how romantic! It must be so exciting knowing that you'll soon see all of it!"

"Yes. Exciting."

"All right, now I know that something is up. You don't seem one bit excited to be marrying the man of your dreams. Is anything the matter?" Diana looked at Anne with a worried expression. Anne couldn't hide her distress.

"Gilbert came and spoke to me last night. He was intoxicated, I believe. He implored me not to marry Roy, and he, "Anne hesitated blushing slightly at the remembrance." He kissed me."

"Oh Anne, how romantic!"

"Yes I suppose it was. But I told him that he needed to leave. That I was marrying Roy. But Diana, the heartbreak. I'm glad that you, my friend did not have to see his heartbreak. It was positively dreadful. I never ever thought that I was capable of inflicting that much pain on another human being. I was obviously wrong." Anne allowed the tears to fall.

"Anne you are a good person. Gilbert, he just let his feelings run awry. You did what you thought was best for you and for him."

"In my head I'm sure you are right."

" I am right." Diana said as she looked out the window. "Your guests are starting to arrive. My, look at Roy. He certainly looks handsome."

"He does. I think we'll have a good life together," Anne spoke. Diana put her arm around Anne. There was a knock on the door. Marilla and Rachel entered Anne's room.

"Well Anne, how are you feeling?" Rachel didn't wait for an answer. "It's a fine day to be married that's for sure. The church of course would have been more fitting but it's a mighty fine day."

Marilla sighed at Rachel's comment, but shrugged it off. "You look beautiful Anne. Are you ready?"

Anne looked out the window at Royal. He looked so happy. Anne smiled and replied "I'm ready." She hugged Marilla, Rachel and Diana one last time as Anne Shirley. They walked down the stairs and took their places and Anne walked down the isle under the almost perfect sky with only a gray cloud to mar it. Perhaps Anne should have seen it as an omen of things to come.

* * *

Author Note Well here it is a year since I last updated, and two years since I started this fic. Hopefully it won't be another year until I post another chapter, but no promises. I have mid terms right now so there probably won't be another chapter for a bit but who knows. I love reviews so please keep them coming. I cherish each and every one! Except for the flamers, but really who likes those. Anyway that's all for now. Review!!!!


End file.
